La apuesta
by neverdie
Summary: En una noche de borrachera Garen hace una promesa que no puede cumplir, al menos no sin la ayuda del lobo maldito, una promesa que sin duda meterá en más de un problema a nuestros no muy brillantes héroes.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada adelanto esta no es una historia de mi autoría, esta es una historia perteneciente a mi compañero Thassarian (para quienes le conozcan o sepan lo que le paso la respuesta es no, sigue igual de mal y no quiere escribir nada, pero ha aceptado que le publique algunas historias que tenía)

También agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser, y como añadido especial a mi compañera saku quien también me ayuda. !Gracias a ambos!

Para todos los que esperaban que continuase la historia de pokemon le pido paciencia, el siguiente arco tiene muchas cosas sin sentido, no solo los alien los cuales creo puedo justificarlos al cap 6. En todo caso no se desesperen continuare Love Hotel cuando pueda, de momento alégrense con este otro proyecto

Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.

!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Noche de borrachera.

Garen despertó adolorido. Probablemente había dormido durante unas ocho horas y vaya que se sentía como una mierda.

La vida se había convertido muy molesta desde que la Liga de Leyendas cerró sus puertas. No era que no admirase su impresionante trabajo en detener la guerra entre Noxus, Demacia y Shurima. Se sentía muy bien sabiendo que Demacia estaría a salvo ahora, pero ahora que la diplomacia tomaba importancia no había lugar para que un bruto como él.

-¿Sera muy tarde para aprender un poco de magia?

Se preguntó mientras analizaba el curso que debía seguir su vida, estaba seguro que no habría otra guerra, al menos no mientras viviese. Lamentablemente eso también significaba que él era un soldado sin una guerra en la cual pelear. 

Él se había convertido en un soldado a los 8 años, un capitán a los 15, general de la guardia de la ciudad a eso de los 20, además de que no le faltaban logros para seguir ascendiendo en su carrera militar. El problema era que Garen no era más que simple soldado, él no quería terminar sus días en un asiento como consultor planeado estratagemas contra enemigos imaginarios, recordando sus buenos tiempos mientras fumaba una alargada pipa, o cualquier otra cosa que hiciesen los soldados retirados para pasar el tiempo. Después de tantas batallas, tanta gloria, que su único momento emocionante en el die fuese la captura de ladrones y rufianes era patético.

-Ahora comprendo porque Olaf buscaba tan desesperadamente un rival que pudiese matarlo.

Pero ya no quería lamentarse más así detuvo ese tren de pensamientos y se fue a comer un inmerecido desayuno. Tenía que mantener la buena forma después de todo, después iría a entrenar unas cuantas horas, talvez le daría una o dos lecciones a los nuevos reclutas al medio día. Él estaba tan acostumbrado a trabajar fuera que ahora que todo estaba mucho más relajado se sentía enfermo.

La liga de leyendas le dio propósito, ahora sin ella, sentía como si no tuviese ninguno.

 _-Ahora todo se ha ido._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El día fue aburrido en extremo, podía sentir como su cuerpo perdía forma al no tener ningún enemigo digno para enfrentarse, los nuevos reclutas estaban muy verdes, tanto que algunos casi se apuñalaron a sí mismos cuando desenfundaron su espada.

La rutina de levantarse, entrenar, patearle el trasero a los reclutas, entrenar más, y luego finalizar el día durmiendo cómodamente le estaba afectando seriamente. Extrañaba esos días donde tenía que dormir con un ojo abierto para evitar ser asesinado por algún espía de Noxus o Ionia

Sin embargo antes de que el pudiese acostarse en su cama, su adorable hermana pequeña, Lux lo intercepto, corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos mientras bajaba el último escalón.

-Hermano, salgamos a comer algo.

Garen observo a su hermana unos segundos mientras ella hacia sus tan conocidos ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Supongo que podríamos ir a comer un poco de cerdo en la taberna del viejo Galio.

Lux sonrió y Garen tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Ambos hermanos salieron de la casa tras que Garen se diese un rápido duchazo.

-Pareces muy feliz Lux, ¿Paso algo?-Pregunto Garen mientras veía a su hermana tararear una canción.

-Nada, solo estoy feliz de poder comer algo afuera.

Garen no se tragó esta declaración así que hizo un recuento mental de todas las posibles razones que harían feliz a su hermana, ninguna de ellas parecía encajar hasta que su cerebro se topó con la fecha exacta en la que se encontraban.

-Hermana, ¿Te apetece comer algo de pato al jugo en vez de cerdo frito?

Lux no respondió con sus palabras pero su sonrisa fue todo lo que Garen necesitaba para comprender lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

Aunque no lo pareciese Garen y Lux no siempre fueron los hermanos cariñosos que son hoy en día, de hecho hubo un tiempo donde ambos hermanos estuvieron a punto de matarse el uno al otro. Lamentablemente un día la desgracia toco a su puerta.

-Ya son Diez años desde ese día-Susurro Garen mientras veía al cielo.

El vínculo que se había formado en esos últimos diez años era irrompible. Los dos casi nunca discutieron desde ese incidente, incluso habían llegado a arreglar los problemas que habían tenido de más jóvenes y su vínculo se habían vuelto cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Lux ahora tenía veinte años, casi una década menos que él. Lux se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en una copia al carbón de su amada madre, pronto sería imposible diferenciarlas.

Garen sonrió mientras veía a su hermana. Ella había sido su único apoyo en los peores momentos de su vida, además de que le había salvado la vida en diversas misiones.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Preguntó Lux con entusiasmo genuino.

-Muy bien, bien, normal creo sería más exacto-Murmuró Garen todavía un poco aburrido.

-No todos los días hay cosas emocionantes que hacer hermano, aprovecha estas pequeñas pausas para mejorar. Recuerdo que eso era algo que papa solía decirnos.

-Sabes que me gusta tener tiempo para un buen sueño Lux, pero el no librar batallas durante cinco días seguidos ya es algo, casi siento como me oxido mientras estoy parado.

-Supongo que para una cabeza de musculo vivir sin batallas donde pongas en riesgo tu vida no es vivir ¿Verdad hermano?

Garen sintió como la mirada de su hermana lo apuñalaba con saña. Estaba claro que se las había arreglado para molestarla de alguna forma.

-No pido ninguna batalla, solo un oponente que pueda mantener mi nivel- Se apresuró a responder a su hermana.-Estos nuevos cadetes son bien inútiles.

-Ja, eres realmente divertido HERMANO, si te sientes aburrido ¿Qué tal ayudarme a preparar el desayuno? Ahora que tenemos algo de tiempo me gustaría enseñarte lo básico en la cocina, aun no me puedo creer que eres incapaz de cocinar algo que no sean esas rancias raciones militares- Se quejó Lux y Garen asintió rápidamente.

-Me gustaría poder preparar un poco de pastel.

Lux salto hacia atrás con vértigo y grito con la emoción de un niño de 12 años de edad.

-Ese es el espíritu hermano, mañana a las 9AM podemos comenzar con las clases.

Garen solo inclino la cabeza sin comprender lo que su hermana decía.

-¿9 AM?

Lux solo se froto la cabeza.-0900 horas ¡Cabeza de musculo!

-Ah, claro, por supuesto.

Al estar con los militares durante 2/3 de su vida Garen había sido condicionado para utilizar la hora militar. Por lo que le era imposible ajustarse al horario normal para los civiles. Garen rio un poco por su ignorancia y Lux rio un poco de lo mismo.

-Hermano, tienes que aprender a manejar el horario normal, no siempre podre ayudarte.

-Hare lo que pueda hermanita.

Definitivamente la vida era un poco menos de molesta gracias a su querida hermana.

Tan entretenidos habían estado en su conversación que ninguno de los hermanos noto donde estaban, hasta que un agradable olor los regreso a la realidad. Habían llegado a su destino.

La taberna conocida como; "El viejo Galio" había sido creada en el tiempo que la Liga de Leyendas había estado en su mejor momento por su camarada de armas Galio la gárgola. Era algo así como un punto donde todos los campeones podían relajarse y comer sin preocuparse de que país u orientación fuesen. Los miembros de la Liga de Leyendas siempre habían encontrado un agradable ambiente aquí.

-Quiero pato agridulce con patatas dulces hermano.

Sentención Lux mientras entraba al local, estaba claro que seguía molesta, bueno, no era como si Garen no se lo hubiese buscado. Esta paz que ahora vivían había sido el más ferviente sueño de su hermana por más tiempo del que el pudiese recordar.

-Ezreal- Murmuro Garen mientras veía al susodicho en la barra.

Ezreal era un nombre molesto para Garen. No era que el chico hubiese hecho algo para molestarlo o que Garen tuviese algún asunto inconcluso con el chico, de hecho Erzeal era un tipo bastante agradable y un buen amigo, de hecho Garen podía confiar más en Ezreal que en muchos nobles demacianos. Pese a su delgada figura, fue campeón de liga, tenía gran valentía, inteligencia e integridad como para que Garen lo tuviese en alta estima.

Hubiese sido perfecto, pero lamentablemente el rubio parecía estar interesado en su hermana. Si bien Garen no podía encontrar ningún defecto importante en la personalidad de Ezreal, el que él y su hermana tuviesen algo más que una sincera amistad hacia que sus intestinos se retorciesen con ganas. Buscándole cualquier pero para juzgarlo, claro que la mayoría de esos peros eran ridículos; no tenía la rutina (los civiles no suelen tener una rutina establecida), sin disciplina militar (Considerando que Erzal era un universitario en una de las más importantes universidades del mundo era un punto a considerar), sin honor (este punto Garen admitía que era estúpido, Erzal no era un militar, pero aun así tenía el valor suficiente como para hacer lo que fuese necesario para proteger a sus semejantes)

Al final Garen no tenía nada que cuestionarle a Erzal más que el querer ser novio de su hermana.

-Lux, no te ponga nerviosa, puedes ir-Hablo Garen al ver como su hermana se quedaba parada en silencio.- Yo no puedo detenerte de todos modos.

-Realmente hermano- Lux miró directamente a los ojos. Estaba abrumada por la alegría. No había visto Ezreal en un mes.-Te juro que no lo planeamos.

Garen solo sonrió de medio lado, su hermana ya tenía edad para decidir por sí misma.-Solo asegúrate de aclararle que si te rompe el corazón yo le romperé las piernas.

Bromeó Garen, claro que la expresión complicada que tenía en ese momento lo hacía ver aterrador.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ahora fue el turno de Lux a confundirse. Ella realmente era un ángel inocente.

-Que si tienen relaciones sexuales se responsabilice o lo crucifico en la explanada-Dijo Garen sin rodeos. El entrenamiento militar le había enseñado a ser directo, contundente y eso es exactamente cómo se trata de decir las cosas.

-Oh-Lux se sonrojó, su rostro enrojecido por el segundo.

-Yo no haría tal cosa hermano.

Garen sonrió-Solo ve y diviértete _._

La despidió Garen. Sexo, eso es algo que él no había tenido durante mucho tiempo. De hecho eso también estaba empezando a alterarlo de alguna forma.

Por suerte, Lux nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en una respuesta lo suficientemente fuerte como para convencer a su hermano, pero después de que el pasase de largo, la conversación perdió sentido.

-Por cierto, Jarvan, vino de mañana, dijo que quería reunirse con Xin, Fiora y Vayne, en este mismo bar.-Lux señala una banca donde Xin ya estaba sentado- de hecho allí están.

Garen se asombró de que su hermana ya tuviese un plan para quitárselo de encima.

-Gracias por decírmelo hermana.-Comento con ironía. Talvez su hermana estaba madurando más de esperado.- ¿No que no tenías un plan?

-Bueno, ¿Quieres te espere para ir juntos a casa o nos vamos por separado?

Garen lo pensó un momento y luego simplemente respondió.

-Si no he terminado mi reunión a las 11 puedes irte por tu cuenta, pero que Erzal te acompañe.

Más que una petición era un plazo para que ella y Erzal pudiesen estar solos, ya que era más que obvio que él no encontraría a su hermana una vez esta saliese de su vista. Solo esperaba que con esa advertencia no encontrase a Erzal y Lux teniendo sexo en la casa que los hermanos compartían, eso sería…raro.

Lux le devolvió una mirada llena de ira en su rostro, pero también alivio. Odiaba cuando interfería en su relación con Ezreal, pero acepto los términos.

-Ve y diviértete hermanita.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Garen llegó a la mesa que generalmente era usada para las reuniones de los viejos camaradas demacianos. Xin había sido el primero en llegar, y aparentemente el único.

-Xin, lamento llegar tarde.

El lancero solo negó con la cabeza.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, de hecho parece nuestro querido príncipe es quien llega tarde.

Garen y Xin rieron de buena gana, estaban seguros que Jarvan los insultaría por el tonito que habían usado para referirse a su persona.

Las copas comenzaron a ir y venir en lo que Fiora y Quinn llegaban.

-Es bueno verte aquí Garen. ¿Cómo se siente la jubilación? ¿Ya te oxidaste?-Pregunto Fiora con esa sonrisa presumida que le caracterizaba.

Xin y Quinn solo bajaron la cabeza mientras se concentraban en su bebida, no querían verse envueltos en la trifulca que se veía venir.

Garen por su parte solo gruño con desdén.

-Sigo en forma como para patear tu afelpado trasero de noble, Fiora.

Fiora se relamía los labios mientras sujetaba disimuladamente su espada.

-¿Eso que escucho es un desafío?

-Una promesa.

Antes de que la discusión avanzase más, Jarvan se sentó apresuradamente en el sofá de felpa.

-Lamento mucho llegar tarde. ¿Qué les parece una ronda a modo de disculpa?

Xin se levantó y apretó la mano de Jarvan.

-Llegaste en el momento justo.

Quinn levanto su jara vacía mientras gritaba.

-¡Cantinero estoy seca!

Con eso la pequeña discusión de Garen y Fiora quedo olvidada, al menos de momento.

-Siento estamos celebrando algo mi príncipe-Replicó Garen en tono burlón.- ¿Ya se decidió la fecha de su compromiso su alteza?

-Garen si no fueses mi mejor amigo yo te hubiese matado por eso.-Jarvan se rio. Jarvan puede ser el príncipe de Demacia, aun así él se había esforzado por no ser un típico noble incapaz de levantar una lanza simple. Había luchado día a día para demostrarles a todos en esta mesa que él no era un noble que necesitaba que alguien le limpie el culo. Claro que había sido salvado de una muerte segura en más de una ocasión por alguno de sus compañeros de armas, pero no había sido por incapacidad.

-Me gustaría ver eso.-Comento Garen con una voz gruesa.

Todos los presentes dejaron su bebida de lado mientras veían la guerra de miradas, entre el senescal y el príncipe. Si ambos se ponían serios sin duda sería un enfrentamiento digno de ver.

-Yo opino que deberían dejar de mirarse tan fijamente, parece se van a besar.

La actitud despreocupada del príncipe, sumada a la actitud bromista que el Senescal mostraba en confianza, habían contagiado a Xin Zhao lo suficiente como para hacerlo una agradable compañía. Además de darle la confianza para poder interferir en esos momentos donde las cosas parecían perder el control.

-No, no, Xin, ¿Por qué los detienes?-Vayne sonrió mientras bebía algo.-Estaban llegando a lo bueno. Era el momento exacto antes de un escandaloso beso.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Jarvan y Garen rápidamente se alejaron con expresiones cómicas, mientras seguían bebiendo sin regresar a verse. Todos los demás se rieron de la broma que había salido en el momento justo para evitar un pleito.

La velada continuo sin ningún otro sobresalto, Garen bebía a buen ritmo, mientras conversaba unas cuantas cosas sin importancia real con Quinn. Jarvan por su parte parecía entretenido en una pequeña reliquia que Xin había traído consigo de uno de sus viajes por Runaterra.

-Oui, Garen, es agradable tener aquí-Hablo una muy borracha Fiora.- Eu espero que você não vai esquecer a nossa dor.

Fiora era algo así como un marimacho, prácticamente un hombre en un cuerpo de la mujer. Le gustaba el pelo corto, los pantalones, y prefiere una buena espada a un vestido de fantasía. Así que verla tan borracha como para comenzar a confundirse de idioma era muy hilarante.

-Sí, sí, no me olvido.

Garen trato de morderse los labios para no reírse, pero le era imposible, Fiora estaba tan tomada que sus ojos eran incapaces de enfocar claramente.

Fiora siempre había sido el típico noble que miraba a todos hacia abajo, a ratos incluso lo miraba a él así, cosa que le molestaba de sobre manera a Garen. Aun así se habían hecho buenos compañeros debido a que si bien la actitud altanera que siempre tenía Fiora se veía compensada por una inmensa capacidad de combate y su buena voluntad para crecer como guerrero.

Eso no quiere decir que no le molestaba otras cosas, por decir una, su manía por la limpieza era una de esas cosas que siempre le pareció inoportuno en un capo de batalla. Otra podía ser su negativa a recibir órdenes de alguien que no sea noble con un rango igual o superior al que ella tenía, había llevado a Garen a castigarla en más de una ocasión. Nada grave, pero Fiora parecía no olvidar esas supuestas faltas contra su persona, afortunadamente era algo que Fiora estaba dispuesta a resolver en un duelo.

-¿De dónde sacas ese acento tan raro? -Esta era una broma continua entre Fiora y Garen con la que solían molestarse cuando ambos se sentían lo suficientemente "felices" como para no recordar nada al siguiente día.

-Como usted sabe…..Mi familia como usted sabe es originaria de uno de los reinos al norte de Demacia que se unieron tras la muerte de Jarvan2, y eso es todo lo que necesita saber Garen. Si realmente quiere saber por qué no tratas de encontrar en la biblioteca algo que no sea…. ¿Siquiera sabes que es una biblioteca o dónde está?

 _Garen solo podía calificar a Fiora como una Perra, mientras todos los presenten en la mesa se rieron._ El propio Garen sabía que no era un académico, no porque no fuese listo o no hubiese querido educarse, pero el ejército pagaba más y él había tenido una hermana hambrienta esperándolo en casa desde una edad muy temprana.

-Talvez necesitemos repasar la cadena de mando Fiora.

Las risas pararon ante esa declaración, si bien Fiora era una noble, ella era inferior en rango militar a Garen.

Fiora solo regreso a ver a su capitán incomoda. Mientras Garen podía imaginarse como se vería la armadura que le daba ese aspecto de mujer fatal a Fiora después de un recorrido a la pista de obstáculos cubierta de lodo. Fiora ya era muy atractiva una capa de lodo la haría verse mucho mejor. Lentamente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse cómo se vería ese apretado culito que siempre era remarcado por esas apretadas licras después de unos cuantos azotes con una rama de ébano. Cuando sus pensamientos pasaron a lo que se escondía tras esa pechera hecha a la medida Garen tuvo que desechar todas sus ideas.

Fiora era una mujer muy atractiva, pero igual que una hermosa rosa, tenerla cerca siempre significaba una cantidad casi injustificada de problemas.

-Hum- Vayne murmuró en un tono de humor que rayaba en lo lúgubre.- ¿Comenzaran otro problema?

El grupo generalmente hablaba de varios temas y a ratos bromeaba sobre numerosos temas, mientras Vayne no solía decir más de unas pocas palabras en toda la noche. Garen incluso se olvidaba a ratos que ella llevaba en el grupo ya algún tiempo. Su increíble inteligencia y numerosas habilidades otorgan un lugar preferencial entre los demacianos, además de que sus oportunas palabras solían interferir cuando la situación subía mucho de tono. Garen respetan eso, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el sobre nombre de; "Cazadora de la noche" era una cruel pero bien merecida broma.

Garen recordó que el tema del sexo surgió hace un par de semanas, como lo hace inevitablemente en cualquier grupo. Todos habían opinado y compartido sus preferencias, pero ella simplemente dijo: "No me importa nada del sexo. Después de todo solo es un acto para garantizar una prole, no comprendo porque la gente le da tanta importancia". Nadie la cuestionó, de hecho el tema murió en ese momento y nadie había querido obtener ninguna otra respuesta de ella.

-¿La Dragona no quería venir a jugar hoy, Jarvan?- Preguntó Garen. Mitad curiosidad, mitad para sacarse la mirada acusadora de Vayne de encima.

Shyvana había vivido en el palacio real desde que fue rescatada por Jarval, algo así como una deuda de vida, no estaba seguro. Se le había ofrecido la libertad en un par de ocasiones a lo largo de los años, pero ella exigió que quedarse para proteger y servir al futuro rey de Demacia en pago por su deuda. Con la Liga de leyendas activa su presencia fue bienvenida, pero después de que esta clausurase, la situación se había vuelto algo rara. Jarvan ofreció pagar por los servicios que ella había dado en la liga con viajes alrededor del mundo o un territorio donde quiera que ella eligiese para vivir. Claro que ninguno espero que Shyvana decidiese vivir en Demacia, menos en la mazmorra del castillo.

Si tan sólo Jarvan pudiese ver lo mucho que Shyvana anhelaba por él, talvez, solo talvez la situación no sería tan peliaguda, pero Jarvan o bien era ciego o bien fingía ignorancia muy bien. Bueno no era su problema, ya no.

-Ella tenía algún "negocio" que atender- Jarvan respondió tajantemente.-Traté de sacarle una respuesta, pero ella dijo que era asunto de dragones así que no me metí…

-¿El príncipe Jarvan, tiene miedo de hacer enojar a un dragón?- Xin solo sonrió con malicia por la rara oportunidad de picarle a su príncipe.

-¡Si!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pasaron unas dos o tres horas más en lo que el grupo se ponía al día en diversos temas, o simplemente se contaban cosas que les habían pasado en todo el tiempo que no se habían podido encontrar.

-Muy bien chicos, lo siento, he estado heerre por un rato, pero tengo un torneo de esgrima que atender.-Se excusó Fiora con orgullo, claro que el raro acento que tenía dejaban en claro que la causa de su salida era otra.

Vayne por su parte se levantó y sin decir una palabra sujeto a una desmayada Quinn y se fue. Justo antes de que las 3 féminas saliesen del local Garen noto una sonrisa cómplice de Vayne y un leve rubor de Fiora.

Fiora se declarado a sí misma bisexual, ¿pero Vayne? ¿Quién coño sabía que le gustaba a Vayne? Una ligera palanca en la parte posterior de su cabeza se movió haciéndole cerrar el enorme agujero. _No, no_ ¿ _Vayne es lesbiana?_

-¿Garen notaste que las mujeres ya se han ido han ido o estabas demasiado ocupado mirando el culo de Fiora?

Claramente Jarvan había interpretado algo de forma muy incorrecta.

-Creo que has mal entendido algo Jarval.

Se quejó Garen, pero Jarval solo sonrió cual cuervo negro.

-Ahora que no tienes que preocuparte por guerras y tu hermana ya está saliendo del nido ¿Por qué no tratas de conseguirte a una mujer?

Garen entono sus ojos.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti mismo, Jarvan.

-Bueno, yo soy un príncipe, y como tal requiero de una princesa o al menos un valioso noble para continuar mi legado. ¿Ves alguna princesa o una noble decente que quiera ayudarme en este lugar?

-Tienes un punto.

Garen hacia un recuento de la situación actual. Demacia no tenía princesas desde que todos los reinos se unieron bajo un mismo rey.

Lo más parecido eran las tres reinas de Freljord; Ashe ya estaba casada, Sejuani no era precisamente un buen partido para Jarval (de una sentada le ropería la pelvis), Lissandra si bien era hermosa y tenía un porte noble, era una bruja que seguía a un dios medio peligroso, así que no.

Si bien habían considerado casar a Jarvan con alguien de Noxus, para finalmente llegar a un acuerdo duradero no había nadie digno. Las hermanas du couteau, eran las únicas que poseían un rango cuasi noble, pero no. Una era una entidad similar a una medusa, probablemente matarla y poner su cabeza en un escudo traería más honor. Katarina por su parte no era otra cosa más que una simple asesina a órdenes de Swain, por lo que carecía de algún poder político o valor real. Leblanc estaba fuera de cualquier cuestión también, si bien la hechicera poseía tanto poder político como las influencias necesarias para ser considerada una noble, Jarvan la odiaba por torturarlo cuando este estuvo cautivo.

Luego estaba Jonia. Irelia le parecía la mejor opción a Garen, pero esta no parecía ser del agrado de su príncipe. Karma por otra parte no era precisamente una mujer tranquila, la morenaza se caracterizaba por ser una persona de carácter difícil, ni que decir de los rumores que había sobre sus preferencias.

-Irelia, supongo es la mejor opción-Comento Jarval calmadamente.- Pero se necesitaría realizar ciertos tratos para considerarlo siquiera.

-¿Irelia?

-Sí, pero sería difícil acostumbrarse a las costumbres y la cultura Jónicas, la barrera racial con la cultura y costumbres de Demacia es muy grande, y que me condenen si dejo que su cultura toma la nuestra más. Eso sin contar con que hay una gran cantidad de implicaciones políticas que tengo que pensar.

Jarvan habló con un tono muy molesto en su voz. Estaba empezando a poner su cerebro en marchar en un esfuerzo casi inútil de resolver el problema de su pareja. Había una gran cantidad de frustración reprimida dentro Jarvan por estas razones.

-Lo siento Jarvan, pero ¿Por qué cualquiera de esas basuras políticas es tan importante de todos modos? Estamos viviendo en los nuevos tiempos ahora ¿No va a haber paz para nuestras vidas?

Jarval gruño molesto

-Jarval solo estaba ofreciendo unos consejos. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Xin suspiro derrotado e interfirió antes de que las cosas se calentasen.

-Garen, mi buen amigo, no creo que seas de dar concejos, considerando que la única chica que a llego a mostrar algún interés por ti fue esa zorra de Katarina, y solo lo hizo para tratar de apuñalarte por la espalda.

Garen quiso negar cualquiera de los rumores que tenia de su supuesta relación con el loto negro, pero Jarvan se quedó mirándolo con esos ojos muertos, que podían observar hasta el núcleo mismo de su alma.

-Eso verdad, eso sin contar con que Katarina te abandono por ser impotente.

Garen estaba furioso. Su amigo no solo que desestimó su potencia sexual, también ponía en duda en duda su capacidad para relacionarse con el sexo opuesto. Generalmente el ignoraba las burlas que la mayoría de los campeones le hacían. Todos ellos habían asumido que el solo era un "pequeño soldado". Solían burlarse de su valor y coraje, o de como decidió defender los ideales de Demacia.

Sobre todo después de que el rechazo relacionarse de alguna forma con Ahri.

Pero que su hermano de armas se burlase él también, fue el golpe de gracia a su dignidad.

-Oh, ¿El hombre gran capitán demaciano está molesto?

-Que te jodan, Jarvan. Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudar.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Jarvan desapareció inmediatamente. Él y Garen casi nunca se peleaban seriamente, y esto era definitivamente una forma muy estúpida de empezar una discusión entre ellos, una que sin lugar a dudas terminaría mal.

-Mira, Garen, lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada-Jarval sujeto la cabeza de Xin e hizo este se incline.-Xin Zhao también le arrepiente.

-Sí, juro mantener el secreto de tu impotencia entre nosotros.

Jarval estrello la cabeza de Xin contra la mesa, estaba claro que el lancero había tomado tanto que no sabía que decía.

-¡El no quiso decir eso!

La ira de Garen creció sin límites ante la burla de Xin, resultaba que no solo era subestimado por ser un capitán salido de granjeros, sin que ahora también se burlaban de el por no tener una novia, ¿Cuántos campeones tenían pareja? hasta donde sabia únicamente Ashe y Tringamer eran casados, los demás estaban todos por su cuenta.

Él había sido considerado con sus amigos sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos que estos tenían por él. Inhalo y exhalo pausadamente para calmarse, no quería se le acusase de matar a sus compañeros por algo tan estúpido. Una prueba de que Demacia no era mejor que Noxus.

-Creo que mejor me voy-Garen se levantó dispuesto a irse, pero con las neuronas tan atrofiadas por la bebida, una idea lo golpeó cual piedra.

-Jarvan, ya sabes, si realmente soy tan impotente, ¿Qué pasaría si le rompo el culo a alguna de nuestras compañeras?

Jarvar tardo algunos segundos en darle un sentido a lo que su compañero decía.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Nada muy complicado, si soy capaz de ligarme a una de nuestras compañeras tú tienes que organizar una cita con Irelia o Karma.

-¿Estás hablando en serio Garen?

-Bueno Xin dice que mantendrá mi secreto, así que yo también mantendré el suyo alteza.

Xin quien seguía con la cabeza clavada en la mesa se rio.

-Me insulto y ahora me siento como si tuviera que demostrar algo, y le debo a lo grande. Además, estoy aburrido-Garen se encogió los hombros.

 _Razón suficiente como cualquiera ¿Verdad?_

-¿Cómo esto… acaso esto me ayuda Garen? Es más ¡Que tu vayas deshuesado a cada chica liga no me beneficia de ninguna manera! ¿Acaso planeas enviarme fotos de ellas o algo así?

-Las fotos servirán para que su alteza pueda pulir su lanza más animada alteza. ¡Impulsara posibles relaciones políticas futuras!

Jarval volvió a golpear a Xin en la cabeza.

-¿Talvez su alteza y Garen puedan comer un hueso por turnos?

Jarvan vaciló en volver a golpear a Xin, el pobre ya parecía tener daño cerebral. Además se estaba haciendo difícil el seguir ignorando la idea de que él y su amigo saliesen por allí con la idea de buscar una fina pieza de carne. Con un poco de suerte podrían ir por allí convirtiendo a varias chicas en nada más que depósitos de semen ¡Todo por la gloria de Demacia!

Una pequeña tienda de campaña fue creciendo en sus pantalones, mientras se planteaba los posibles escenarios.

-Si realmente alguna manera lo hizo, entonces no hay razón para que yo me contenga- Comento Jarvan riendo

-¿Es un trato?

Jarvan todavía no podía tomarlo en serio, pero estaba tan descompuesto que.

- _A la mierda, sera una risa por lo menos._

.-Pero siento que esto podría ser medio peligroso si no definimos unas reglas.

-¿Reglas? ¿Qué tiene en mente mi príncipe?

-Nada muy complicado, definamos objetivos que podemos o no perseguir, ya sabes, para no morder el mismo culo.

-Suena bien.

-Primero vas tú, después de todo es tu idea.

-Me gustaría romperle el culo a la Vayne, siento le debo más que solo unos golpes.

-Bien, pero debes obtener alguna prueba de que lograste meterte en su cama

-Voy a averiguar de una manera u otra, cuando Irellia regresa a Ionia.

-Xin es nuestro testigo, Xin ¿verdad?- Preguntó Garen, girando hacia el único espectador de todo el debate.

Xin sólo se sentó allí con la boca abierta. No podía creer la escena que sólo estaba siendo testigo. Entonces salió un bramido, tronando risa de vientre de su boca abierta mientras se agarraba el estómago.

-Hijo de puta, vas a follarte a tu hermana! gritó en medio de carcajadas, que señala una mano en Garen.

Jarvan no pudo evitar unirse con su propia risita.

-Xin, yo no estoy tirando a mi hermana!- Disgusto en la cara era de Garen como un rugido-¿Estas escuchando lo que estamos diciendo?

-¿El príncipe pulirá su lanza mientras examina una foto desnuda de tu conquista?

Garen y Jarval regresaron a ver a Xin.

-Sera peligroso si a este se le va la lengua en algún momento.

-¿Lo dejamos encargado con Galio antes de seguir discutiendo los términos?

Ambos guerreros asintieron antes de levantar a Xin de los brazo e ir a botarlo en un armario que Galio tenía reservado para aquellos que bebían tanto que no podían levantarse. Ya con Xin a salvo nuestros campeones siguieron discutiendo.

-Bueno}} ¿Vamos a hacer esto o no?-Jarvan extendió la palma de la mano, Garen se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.- ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Esta encendido- Grito Garen mientras extendía su propia para sellar el acuerdo con un apretón de manos formal.-Asegúrate de cumplir tu parte.

Ambos campeones rieron mientras tomaban el último trago de cerveza que haba en su mesa. Esta sin duda era una curiosa y gloriosa cruzada por los calientes culos de sus compañeras de armas.

-¿Dónde vas Garen?- Exclamó Jarval mientras se veía a Garen dirigirse contrariamente a su casa.

-Tengo que empezar en alguna parte, y hay cinco hermosas damas en Demacia la espera de ser amado.

-Seis.

-Jarval. Perro sucio, no voy a coger mi hermana.

-Pero ella también cuenta, después de todo quien se coja a la mayoría no tendrá que citarse con Irella.

Garen se estremeció ante la idea. ¿En qué momento habían acordado eso?

-¡Te casaras con Irella, incluso si tengo que romperle el culo a una Yordle para eso!

 _Jarval se quedó en blanco unos segundos, se había olvidado por completo de Tristana, Lulu y Poppy. ¿Les cabria siquiera el miembro dentro? Era algo que él tenía que averiguar._

 _Garen por su parte se balanceo por la calle, mientras pensaba, o mejor dicho trataba de pensar su plan de acción._

 _Vayne era sin duda su primer blanco, quería vengarse de la cazadora por más de una humillación vivida en el pasado. Claro que sería difícil. Pero entre más duro el reto mejor para Garen._

 _Como segundo objetivo estaba… ¿Shylvana? No, la dragona era de Jarval le gustase a quien le gustase, por lo que ella estaba descartada._

 _Poppy era una posibilidad, después de todo la_ Yordle lo admiraba de forma desmedida así que no sería complicado convencerla, eso y que la duda de que tanto de su miniGaren podía entrar en la pequeña Yordle era una duda que quería resolver sí o sí.

Y luego, luego, luego pensaría en que pasaría luego, ahora solo quería vomitar.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap (tambien lo culpo por el retraso, pero no le digan)**

 **Espero este proyecto sea de su agrado.**

 **!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Presentando a los participantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo comenzó esa misma mañana, todo parecía apuntar a que sería un día aburrido como cualquier otro dentro de la orden de la rosa negra.

Todo había sido aburrimiento para LeBlanc desde que la Liga de Leyendas cerró sus puertas, ahora que la diplomacia parecía tomar poder sobre las armas, su trabajo se había vuelto mucho más fácil, demasiado de hecho. Sobornar a un político, matar al hijo de un comandante, extorsionar a unas prostitutas, o simplemente acosar a Swain se habían vuelto tareas muy monótonas para la rosa negra.

La rosa negra observaba con aburrimiento como sus subordinados cumplían sus tareas de forma casi robótica, no había nada emocionante que hacer ese día, desde hace meses Swain no hacia ningún movimiento contra ella, ¿Acaso el viejo cuervo había comprendido que no podía contra su orden?

-Aburrido.

Hace años a LeBlanc le habría preocupado el prolongado silencio de los grupos que se le oponían, ahora solo significaba que sus oponentes se habían resignado ¿Acaso ella había acumulado demasiado poder dentro y fuera de Noxus?

\- LeBlanc querida, ¿Podemos hablar?

LeBlanc levanto su vista, la mujer que estaba hablándole había sido en su momento la rosa negra.

-O que extraño honor es esto, ¿De qué podría querer hablarme la anterior rosa negra?

La vieja mujer torció sus labios lo mejor que pudo para forzarse a sonreír.

-Talvez mi tiempo haya pasado mi niña, pero aún hay sabiduría en mis palabras.

LeBlanc solo rodo los ojos, no tenía intención de parecer diplomática ante su antecesora, de hecho la habría matado hace mucho si no fuese porque los viejos de la orden la cuidaban a capa y espada.

-Ilumíname entonces-Bueno, podía escucharla al menos, no tenía nada que hacer de todas formas.

La anterior rosa negra hizo un gesto de que la siga y la llevo hacia una de las cámaras ocultas en el sótano de la sede de su organización.

-No me gusta que me mantengan en la intriga ¿Hacia dónde me llevas?-Pregunto LeBlanc cuando se sintió cansada de seguir a la vieja que caminaba pausadamente.- ¡Responde!

-Paciencia mi niña.

LeBlanc sujeto su báculo con rabia en ese momento, si esa vieja mujer no le mostraba algo que realmente valiese su tiempo, la mataría, y poco importaba los favores que le debiesen los ancianos, ella los mataría igual.

Lamentablemente fue allí que todo el día de LeBlanc cambio, apenas se abrió la pesada puerta de madera, ella pudo sentir que algo andaba mal, algo en el aire le pareció extraño, estaba demasiado cargado de magia para ser solo un asunto sin importancia.

Aun así LeBlanc ingreso en el recinto con paso firme, fue allí que todo tuvo sentido, los 102 magos que trabajaban para ella habían sido despellejados y colgados de cabeza en esa habitación.

\- LeBlanc querida, has sido la rosa negra por ya demasiado tiempo, pero ya has hecho demasiado, así como el mundo está cambiando, es hora de que dejes el título.

LeBlanc regreso a ver a su antecesora con miedo, allí en esos ojos carentes de vida brillaba una llama que le anticipaba que su jubilación adelantada seria todo menos pacífica.

Asesinos Jonios saltaron desde las sombras, todos apuntando sus armas a su cuello. Una acalorada batalla comenzó en ese momento, varios magos de la orden de la rosa negra saltaron sobre ella antes de que LeBlanc pudiese nombrar su primer hechizo.

LeBlanc corrió, grito, y maldijo mientras usaba todas sus habilidades en un esfuerzo por sobrevivir. El despliegue de efectivos que la orden había enviado para matarla era inmenso. LeBlanc no tenía oportunidad de pelear, afortunadamente su especialidad siempre fue escapar.

Haciendo uso de un hechizo que había preparado hace años logro salir de la sede de su organización, herida pero viva. Lamentablemente su escape no termino cuando escapo del edificio. Swain la estaba esperando junto a cientos de guerreros Noxianos.

-LeBlanc que gusto verte aquí-Swain levanta su mano y todos los soldados bajo sumando prepararon sus armas.-Estaba comenzando a pensar que no lograrías salir.

LeBlanc gruño con rabia mientras apretaba su báculo.

-¿Cómo convenciste a la orden de apoyarte en esto?

Más que una pregunta lanzada al azar con el único propósito de ganar tiempo, era una duda que le estaba taladrando la cabeza desde que fue traicionada.

-Querida, yo no les dije nada, ellos vinieron a mí, toda tu orden se dio cuenta que no hay forma en la que podamos quedar en paz mientras tu estés viva, la orden se dio cuenta de que bajo tu mando no podíamos llegar a ningún lado, necesitamos dar vuelta a la página, y eso solo lo lograremos si te eliminamos.

Todos los soldados Noxianos saltaron sobre ella apenas Swain bajo su mano. Eran demasiados, incluso más que los que había esquivado en su orden. Pero ella no se rendiría.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Warwick fue alguna vez un hombre peligroso, un caza recompensas de esos que te cagas de miedo si te lo encuentras en una calle oscura, sin embargo todos envejecen, incluso aquel que alguna vez estuvo hasta arriba en la cadena alimenticia tuvo que retirarse cuando sus huesos comenzaron a dolerle. En los años que le siguen a su retiro adopto a una pequeña niña a la cual crio de la mejor manera que pudo, hubiese sido hermoso que su vida hubiese terminado en el olvido, pero el destino tenía otros planes para él. El científico loco Singed lo capturo un día mientras él hacia las compras, lo que sigue es algo que Warwick trataba de olvidar con todas sus fuerzas cada vez que las viejas heridas le dolían, esos días de experimentos horribles y torturas inhumanas lo transformaron finalmente en la bestia que siempre fue. Mas su vida no termino allí, transformado en una especie de hombre lobo con apenas la conciencia suficiente para formar silabas apenas entendibles logro entrar a la Liga de las Leyendas, uno de los invocadores que allí trabajaban le prometió buscar una solución a su transformación si él se ponía a disposición de la liga, cosa que hizo sin muchas ganas. Afortunadamente los años que paso en la Liga de Leyendas no fueron en vano, Warwick logro recuperar su forma humana, además de silenciar (más o menos) a la bestia que dormía dentro de su alma. Ahora que la Liga de Leyendas cerraba sus puertas un capítulo de su vida se cerraba para dar inicio a uno completamente nuevo, uno donde no sabía si quería escribir con la sangre de aquellos que tanto lo hicieron sufrir, o si debía tratar de recuperar esa pequeña felicidad que obtuvo junto a esa pequeña niña que adopto, niña que ya debería tener unos 20 años según sus cálculos.

-Sabes Garen esto no es parte del trato que hicimos.

Se quejó Warwick mientras cargaba a un muy borracho Comander quien era incapaz de pararse bien.

-Silencio viejo lobo tengo que ir con Vayne-Trato de anunciar Garen, pero un diminuto golpe por parte de Warwick hizo que el Comander se doblase sobre sí mismo en un esfuerzo titánico por no vomitar.-Espera Warwick, para, nesesit...Glup

Warwick solo empujo a Garen para que pudiese apoyarse en una pared, no quería que le vomitasen enzima.

-Garen te juro que cuando dijiste que me ayudarías a buscar a mi hija adoptiva a cambio de mis servicios lo único que no me paso por la cabeza fue que tendría que cuidar un borracho, uno que parece no sabe ni que dice.

Garen trato de levantar la cabeza para responderle a su compañero, pero su estomago le obligo a bajarla de nuevo.

-Muy bien es todo, ¡Te voy a llevar a tu casa!

Garen quiso protestar, el deseaba ir a ver a Vayne, pero Warwick no estaba para juegos, así que el viejo lobo golpeo al Comander hasta que este perdió el conocimiento. Luego que Garen no pudo ni quejarse, se lo llevo cargado de regreso a su casa.

Pasaron al menos 15 minutos antes de que Warwick lograse llegar a la pequeña casa que Garen compartía con su hermana, una pequeña y algo vieja casa construida en su totalidad de madera, una vista algo extraña considerando las importantes personas que habitaban dentro.

Lo primero que pudo sentir al abrir la puerta de una patada fue un ligero olor a sexo en el aire, uno hábilmente escondido por el olor a madera quemada, también pudo escuchar un pequeño grito de sorpresa en uno de los cuartos, para después todo termine en un silencio muy incómodo. Todo el movimiento solo había durado unos segundos, así que cualquier persona que no tuviese un oído entrenado no lo hubiese notado.

Estaba claro que la pequeña hermana del bruto que traía a cuestas había llevado a su pareja a la casa para copular, no era como si eso le importase, pero, sería un interesante tema de discusión cuando Garen se levante, en especial si consideraba la migraña que seguro tendría.

-Hermano ¿Eres tú?

La voz de Lux se escuchó detrás de una puerta, puerta que fue firmemente sellada cuando él se acercó al cuarto.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión hermano?

Warwick solo gruño en respuesta, no quería tener que enfrentarse a la maga de luz, después de todo Lux era bien conocida dentro de la liga por ser una mujer de carácter muy volátil.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lux era la hermana pequeña de Garen, claro que el termino de pequeña era cuestionable, ya que su hermano era considerablemente alto, de hecho pocos campeones de la liga podían verlo hacia abajo, ella siempre se consideró una persona de tamaño promedio, talvez un poco más delgada de la medida, pero eso se podía explicar por su poca disposición a comer carne, bueno eso no tenía nada que ver, ella simplemente tenía un pequeño complejo cuando la llamaban pequeña. ¡Ella no era pequeña! Su hermano era muy grande.

Ella y Ezreal habían tenido una cita esa misma noche, una que lentamente había subido de tono mientras las copas se acumulaban. Finalmente los medio borrachos enamorados habían decidido dar un paso más en su relación.

Con pasos temblorosos y manos sudadas Lux había arreado a Ezreal a su casa, ya que era la más cercana, tarea que hubiese sido mucho más fácil si el rubio no hubiese estado desvariando sobre un guardián armado o alguna cosa que Lux no entendió, bueno tampoco le dio importancia, la picazón entre sus piernas sumada al alcohol en su sangre no le dejaba pensar bien.

Para cuando por fin llegaron a su casa la ropa les estorbaba.

Ezreal besaba su cuello con gran maestría, mientras peleaba intensamente con los seguros del apretado sostén que ella siempre usaba. Lux por su parte trataba de concentrarse en llegar a la habitación, al principio la idea había sido desvestir a su novio en la mesa del comedor, pero una extraña voz en su cabeza le aconsejaba que lo mejor era ir a su habitación, de hecho en esos momentos le estaba gritando de forma casi dolorosa.

-La habitación Ezreal, a la habitación.

Se quejaba Lux mientras trataba de empujar a su enamorado, lamentablemente sus piernas no le daban el apoyo necesario para poder hacer fuerza.

Ezreal quien había perdido por completo el sentido común ya hace mucho, solo atinaba a responder con monosílabos incomprensibles mientras trataba de que sus dedos pudiesen liberar el pequeño pero firme pecho de Lux de esa infernal prisión que era ese sostén blanco. Acción que parecía imposible por alguna incomprensible razón. Finalmente ya perdiendo por completo la paciencia, Ezreal uso uno de sus rayos para destruir el aparentemente infranqueable seguro del sostén.

El rayo corto limpiamente el sostén de Lux y golpeo el techo creando un pequeño agujero.

Lux se quejó débilmente cuando vio su prenda de ropa caer, el rayo de su pareja había pasado más cerca de su espalda de lo que le gustaría.

-No puedes hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso planeas romper mi top en cada encuentro? Tienes que aprender a abrirlo como una persona normal haría.

-Te comprare uno nuevo después-Ezreal beso larga y pausadamente a Lux.-Uno con abre fácil.

-Tonto.

Ambos adolecentes se rieron tontamente.

Lux sonrió y empujo con todas la fuerzas que pudo a Ezreal derribándolo sobre su cama.

-Eres mío, mi explorador- Lux se trepo dominantemente sobre Ezreal.-Solo mío.- Mientras lo mordía débilmente en todos los lugares que pudiese.

Ezreal gimió débilmente ante las caricias de Lux. La rubia se veía hermosa sin nada que la cubriese.

-Te amo.

Un nuevo beso sello sus sentimientos en la eternidad, ambos adolecentes estaban listos para llevar esto hasta el final, o lo hubiesen estado si la puerta de calle no se hubiese abierto de golpe.

Fue en ese instante que ambos rubios lograron recordar que esa casa era habitada por otra persona. Garen el mejor caballero de Demacia compartía vivienda con su hermana menor, Lux.

-¿Que hacemos, quehacemosquehacemos?-Grito en silencio Ezreal quien ya se imaginaba su destino a manos de Garen

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Warwick siguió su nariz hacia el cuarto de Garen, un uso un tanto triste de sus habilidades, pero un trato era un trato, el ayudaría a Garen a cambio de que este usase sus contactos en el ejército para ayudarlo con su búsqueda.

-Espero que aprecies el papelón que te he evitado-Warwick arrojo al Comander a su cama.-No tienes idea de lo que Vayne te hubiese hecho si llegabas a su casa así de borracho. Seguro que no se hubiese detenido hasta dejarte las bolas planas como platos, usando la punta de esos malditos tacones que siempre lleva.

Warwick ya habiendo cumplido su cometido se dispuso a salir de la casa de Garen cuando antes, no deseaba formar parte de un nuevo rumor acerca de la dudosa sexualidad del Comander. Estaba a punto de salir pero un nuevo olor llamo su atención, en esa casa había una quinta presencia. Warwick aspiro profundo tratando de identificarla, grave error, apenas la nueva esencia entro a sus pulmones, pudo sentir como la bestia que la Liga había encadenado en lo profundo de su alma grito en éxtasis.

-Rayos-Warwick se cubrió la nariz en un esfuerzo por calmar sus instintos.- ¿Qué rayos?

Warwick podía sentir como la bestia dentro de él agitaba sus cadenas con un éxtasis y furia nunca antes visto. Tuvo que correr, si el perdía el control aquí no quería saber de lo que era capaz.

Corrió por las calles mientras perseguía ese embriagante olor, al principio como una persona común y corriente, luego lo hizo como una bestia sedienta de sangre. Mientras corría podía sentir como por sus venas corría fuego y furia, corrompiendo su alma, mutando su cuerpo, nublando su mente.

Un grito y todo estaba claro, ya sabía a quién perseguía, ya sabía que había disparado ese cambio, esa horripilante mutación. Warwick ya no era una persona ahora era de nuevo esa bestia que fue creada en uno de los laboratorios del científico loco Singed.

Con furia salto casi 5 metros en el aire, trepando a uno de los techos en búsqueda de una mejor vista de su presa. Allí, corriendo entre las sombras su presa lo tentaba, llamándolo, atrayéndolo hacia una obvia trampa.

-Pequeña bruja creída, estás jugando con fuego.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Karma desde niña fue una belleza exótica, incluso para los estándares Jonios. Esa piel de chocolate la cual brillaba con suavidad debido a sus tattoes verdes,habían dejado a más de un hombre hechizado, incluso las mujeres regresaban la mirada pera verla caminar.

Irelia en más de una ocasión se había quejado por la manera muy reveladora con la que Karma acostumbraba vestir, en especial por que la morena era considerada una figura religiosa. Tal vez tenía razón y Karma mostraba mucha más piel de la que debía, pero no podía evitarlo, ella tenía sus razones para provocar esas miradas, talvez no fueran buenas, de hecho ella misma se sentía avergonzada de decirlas en voz alta, pero hay que darse un gusto de tanto en tanto.

Aun así, en esta ocasión sus pequeños deslices se habían pasado un poco de la raya. Esa mañana ella había salido a caminar sin llevar ropa interior, el pequeño temblor que le provocaba la idea de que una pequeña ráfaga de viento podía levantarle de más la falda era intoxicaste. Podía sentir como pequeñas gotas de un líquido viscoso bajaban por sus piernas mientras ella caminaba, aun así se las arreglo lo más que pudo para que su forma de caminar no se alterase.

-¡Karma!

Una pequeña ráfaga llego en el momento menos adecuado, y un grito casi al borde de la locura por parte de Irelia llevó a Karma al borde del orgasmo.

-Es todo, te vienes conmigo-Grito Irelia mientras sujetaba a la morena y la arrestaba por las calles rumbo a su casa.

-Irelia esto es innecesario, si quieres que te siga no hace falta seas tan brusca.

Aunque las palabras de Karma eran calmadas Irelia solo gruño una maldición y la mando a callar bajo la amenaza de que sería golpeada si no guardaba silencio. Advertencia que Karma ignoro por lo que Irelia realmente termino cumpliendo su amenaza y la golpeo hasta la inconciencia.

Minutos, horas, días, Karma no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, aunque comprendía que estaba en problemas, después de todo el que ella despertase amarrada a una silla del templo del equilibrio no podía ser bueno en absoluto.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y Akaly ingreso acompañada de Irelia, más atrás Keen también ingreso.

-En esta ocasión te has pasado Karma-Comento Akaly mientras levantaba el traje de Karma.-Cuando Irelia me dijo que estabas caminando por media ciudad sin nada debajo no lo creí, pero ahora...

-Que te puedo decir Akaly, mi ropa interior estaba sucia, y no tenía nada que comer.

Comento con burla Karma, la morena no tenía miedo, de hecho la situación le parecía interesante.

Irelia solo se froto la cabeza con desesperación.

-Esta puta solo empeora día con día, ya no me siento en capacidad de cuidarla, alguien debe reemplazarme, no creo que mi cordura aguante si un día descubro que está loca adquirió el gusto por pasearse por las noches completamente desnuda a la calle.

-Ni que decir de los cientos de creyentes que tiene Karma-Keen le puso una pantis rosa a Karma.- ¿Se imaginan cómo quedaran al darse cuenta que su líder es una perra exhibicionista?

-Oye, quítame eso, acaso crees soy una niña.

Sin embargo las quejas de Karma fueron silenciadas por un nuevo golpe de Irelia.

-Chicas tienen que ayudarme, ya no puedo controlarla.

Keen y Akaly se vieron la una a la otra mientras trataban de encontrar una solución, una que no incluyese encerrar a Karma en una torre.

-Talvez la morenaza esta tan caliente, porque está en celo.

Todas las presentes incluso Karma regresaron a ver a Keen con mala cara.

-¿Qué? A Nidalee le pasa algo parecido en la primavera así que es posible.

-No soy un animal, no me compares con esa mi….

Un nuevo golpe por parte de Irelia callo a Karma.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen? ¿Le buscamos una pareja?

Ambas mujeres solo asintieron al unísono, Karma quiso quejarse, ella no quería casarse, pero no dijo nada ya que Irelia la amenazo con su puño derecho.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Poppy se movía lentamente mientras el sol entraba lentamente por su ventana, la campeona Yorle no quería levantarse, pero un intenso golpeteo en su puerta la reclamaba.

-Ya, ya voy, dejen de golpear la maldita puerta.

Grito Poppy mientras se vestía muy molesta. Cuando finalmente se hubo puesto una camisa, la cual le quedaba muy grande, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Poppy, ¿Llego en mal momento?

-Teemo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo, lamentablemente.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Agradezco a mi siempre confiable amigo Kaiser que me ayudo en la edición de este cap**

 **!No te olvides de comentar! me gustaria saber cual es tu opinion de este proyecto y saber en que puedo mejorar.**

* * *

Y por fin llegamos al primer arco de esta historia, espero les sea interesante y agradable, por favor comenten para poder mejorar

* * *

"¿Puedo terminar? ¡Por favor! "- Rogo Poppy sin vergüenza alguna, mientras su redondo culo rebotaba furiosamente sobre el gordo pene de Garen. ¡Estaba tan cerca que ya podía sentirlo! ¡Lo deseaba! ¡Lo necesitaba! Aquella sensación de éxtasis tan anhelada por fin estaba a su alcance

Pero Garen sacudió la cabeza negándose mientras le sonreía con burla a la yordle. O por lo menos, eso suponía Poppy quien no podía fijar su mirada mientras que su cuerpo seguía con el rítmico movimiento de su cuerpo entero.

"No, todavía no puedes. Yo ni siquiera estoy cerca siquiera"- Gruño Garen mientras que agarro sus pequeños pechos entre sus manos con sus firmes y duros dedos, aplastando sus diminutos pezones purpuras como si tratase de ordeñarle. – "Vamos pequeña puta mueve más rápido ese pequeño trasero"

Poppy se mordió los labios en un esfuerzo por no correrse mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas con todas sus fuerzas, aun así sentía como su cuerpo ya no era capaz de resistir aquella sensación de que su útero era continuamente golpeado.

"Garen por favor, te lo ruego, no aguantare mucho más… ¡Me estoy corriendo!"

Garen gruño con maldad, uso sus fuertes bazos para separar a Poppy de su viril miembro hasta que este estuviese casi fuera de ella, apenas rozando sus cerrados labios vaginales de color purpura con aquel enorme glande. Entonces espero a que Poppy se calmase un poco, y con gran fuerza introdujo todo nuevamente en el interior de la yorle de un solo golpe, penetrando con tal acto incluso el útero de la chica, el cual termino sobresaliendo en su estómago.

Poppy grito de pacer y dolor mientras sentía como su matriz era profanada tan fieramente.

"¡Si terminas antes de que yo lo haga, no voy a cogerte en ese increíble culo tuyo!"- Advirtió Garen. - "Y esto Sera el final de todo, ¿Entendido?"

Poppy aún estaba atontada por el fuerte impacto que su útero había recibido por parte de la verga de Garen, casi podía sentí como el miembro de demaciano estaba atorado en su interior. Casi como si Garen quisiese sacarle su matriz de su interior a base de pura fuerza bruta.

"¿Entendido Poppy?"-Insistió con malicia, sin moverse.

Poppy no respondió, se limitaba a acariciar la protuberancia que el inmenso miembro de Garen había creado en su estómago con delicadeza, mientras que un rastro de baba salía de sus labios al igual que lágrimas de sus ojos. Claramente la diferencia de tamaños entre los yordles y los humanos podía dar curiosos resultados. Aun así no perdió la conciencia, la idea de sentir como aquel colosal miembro le revolvía la parte más sucia de su ser era demasiado tentadora.

"Supongo que eso es un no"-Garen dijo el chico con una sonrisa y alejo lentamente a Poppy de encima suyo mientras que sentía como su miembro jalaba el interior de esta con su glande.

Poppy podía sentir como su interior se contraía, se vaciaba mientras el miembro de su amado se retiraba jalando con fuerza su utero, lentamente y como este parecía querer ceder y salir de su propio cuerpo... pero logro articular unas simples palabras casi en susurro

"Entiendo" Susurro Poppy. Ella no quería que las cosas terminases aquí, quiera más, quería que Garen continuase follándosela hasta que su cerebro quedase en blanco, y por eso aceptaría cualesquiera que fueses los términos. – "Entiendo ¡No me correré hasta que me lo permitas!" - Grito firmemente mientras sentía como su utero parecía querer desprenderse de sí misma- "Así que jodeme hasta que estés satisfecho…"

Garen sonrió ante esa honesta declaración. –"Muy bien, entonces continuemos donde lo dejamos"

Poppy sintió como el nuevo porrazo en su útero parecía acomodarle nuevamente todo su interior. Luego sintió un segundo el cual fue incluso más fuerte que el anterior, luego las furiosas envestidas continuaron, mientras la pequeña yorle luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

"Mi cuerpo es tan pequeño que puedo ver como mi estómago se acomoda por sí mismo para seguir recibiendo cada embestida de tu espada legendaria ingresa dentro de mi sucio coño"- Comento Poppy al borde del desmayo. - "¡Eres inmenso mi héroe, claramente tienes un arma mítica aquí contigo!"

"Y tú serás de ahora en adelante la funda de esa arma"- Mencionado mientras se levantaba, aun envistiendo furiosamente a Poppy. - "¿No es cierto?"

Ahora en horizontal Garen podía llegar aún más profundo en el interior de Poppy quien solo podía sentir como su útero parecía quebrarse mientras sus intestinos y otros órganos internos sentían las vibraciones de sus embestidas.

El cuerpo de Poppy rebotó más rápido por la posición, sus senos se pegaban con fuerza a los abdominales de Garen, sus pezones azulados parecían estar siendo rayados en los abdominales de acero de su amante, tanto era el placer que sentía que le era imposible reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para hablar a la pobre yordle, quien solo podía gemir intensamente. Con el fin de facilitar aún más las fuertes embestidas en el pequeño cuerpo de su yordle, Garen le sujeto los tobillos a Poppy, para luego subir sus piernas hasta el punto donde ella podía besar sus propios pies.

"Me gusta esta pose. Casi pareciese que mi verga es el único punto de apoyo que te mantiene rígida"

Poppy gimió algo inentendible como respuesta a la broma de Garen.

"¡SÍ!" Gritó el hombre tras algunos minutos de empujar su miembro con todas sus fuerzas hacia lo más profundo de esa pequeña belleza de piel azulada. Descargo con todas sus fuerzas en su interior segundos después. Ella gritó de placer apenas sintió como su interior era quemado por con ardiente semen. El orgasmo que se había estado aguantando desde hace ya varios minutos la golpeo con la fuerza de una avalancha. Su coño se apretó casi insoportablemente mientras gritaba para después relajarse mientras ella se desplomaba hacia la cama. Garen la dejo caer sobre la cama como si una muñeca se tratase mientras que su semilla salía a borbotones de su pequeño cuerpo mientras que sobresalía con una coloración rojiza la misma vagina de la yordle fuera de su cuerpo.

"Eso fue increíble"

"Aun no te di permiso para correste Poppy"

"Lo siento entendí que"

"Está bien, solo por esta vez, aprenderás a escuchar más adelante"- Le dijo pasando su mano por todo el caliente y sudoroso cuerpo de la yordle. – "¿Lista para la segunda ronda?"

Poppy movió su pesado cuerpo lo suficiente como para ponerse en 4 patas, en esa pose Garen tenía una vista de cómo su vagina había sido destrozada, pero sobresalía que con sus dedos buscaba estirar lo más posible su propio ano para permitirle el acceso sin restricciones a su culo, donde esperaba la yordle fuese el segundo encuentro. Otros Yorles machos le habían dicho que su mayor cualidad sin duda alguna era ese firme culo que tenía y que estaban dispuestos a romper cualquier regla de su raza y cualquier precio por probar aquel apretado ano que tenía mientras que se contrajese a si mismo mientras que le diesen unos azotes en una de sus azuladas nalgas. Esperaba que aquellos cumplidos lejanos en verdad sirviesen para que Garen terminase más rápido. Ella estaba en el borde de la inconciencia...no importa… ella solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

"Siempre que tú lo estés mi héroe"- Ronroneó, lamiéndose los labios y sintiendo como la inmensa polla de Garen se endurecía de nuevo. – "Yo siempre estaré lista para ti"

"¡Si tu puto coño estaba tan apretado, no puedo esperar a probar este pequeño agujero tuyo!"

Poppy podía sentir como esas grandes manos recorrían las curvas de su enorme trasero. Alimentando las llamas de su lujuria hasta que no podía soportar más.

"Este culo fue hecho para joderse y azotarse, y lo voy a hacer sin tregua"-Garen metió un dedo dentro del ano de Poppy lentamente para probar la elasticidad de la pequeña. – "! Y luego voy a tener que probar esa pequeña y caliente boca ¿Eres tan buena chupando una polla y tomando por culo como si estuvieras en el sexo regular? "

" ¡Sii! " -Gritó mientras arrojaba cualquier rastro de decencia que pudo quedarle. – "Rompe mi culo con esa inmensa polla tuya, no te preocupes porque se te embarre en mi mierda, ya que después te la limpiare lentamente con mi boca sin duda alguna" – Prometió cada vez más excitada por lo que Garen decía que le haría a ella.

"Para ser la guardiana de un arma legendaria chillas como una perra en celo"- Garen movía su dedo con más fuerza, llevando a la pequeña yordle al límite de su cordura. "¿Qué dirían tus conocidos si te ven en ese estado?"

A Poppy no podía importarle menos su juramento o cualquiera de sus conocidos, su cerebro estaba ocupado en su totalidad respondiendo la pregunta de Garen; ¿Era tan buena chupando polla y montando con su culo como lo era en el sexo regular? Ella no quería decepcionar a Garen, había planeado este encuentro desde que lo vio por primera vez en los campos de la justicia, no quería que nada le impidiese poder adorar ininterrumpidamente esa inmensa polla que tenía su amado caballero.

"Bueno, incluso si no lo eres"-Garen retiro su dedo y apunto su miembro al pequeño agujero "¡Lo serás cuando termine contigo!"-Le prometió, empujando toda su hombría de un solo movimiento. - "Aprende a servirle a mi pene como si fuese tu único deber en esta vida"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

\- ¡Lo hare, lo juro!- Grito medio dormida.

Poppy se movía lentamente mientras el sol entraba lentamente por su ventana, la campeona Yorle no quería levantarse, pero un intenso golpeteo en su puerta la reclamaba a la realidad.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Ya voy! ¡Dejen de golpear la maldita puerta! - Grito Poppy mientras se levantaba muy molesta. - Maldita sea estaba llegando a la mejor parte de mi sueño cuando comenzaron con aquel molesto ruido en mi puerta.

Poppy se quitó sus mojadas pantys, las cuales estaban completamente empapadas con sus jugos al punto de que se pegaban a su intimidad. Si quien tocase la puerta fuese Garen a ella no le molestaría en cambiárselas o tal vez ni las llevaría, pero eso era algo que pasaba solo en los sueños.

Finalmente logro encontrar una camisa que no estaba muy sudada entre toda su ropa sucia, claro que le quedaba muy grande, pero no tenía otra cosa limpia.

-Esto tendrá que bastar.

Ya vestida y con un ánimo de los mil demonios fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Poppy, ¿Llego en mal momento?

-Teemo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo, lamentablemente.

Poppy se esforzó por no gritar con indignación, no quería ver al tejón, mucho menos ahora, pero la mirada seria del yordle evitaba que usase su martillo para lanzarlo lejos, al menos hasta que dijese que lo traía por estos lares.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Poppy mientras se esforzaba por no lanzarse a golpear a su amigo. -Es muy temprano, espero sea bueno o te iras con una marca de mi martillo en tu afelpada cara, por el pecado capital de interrumpir mi sueño.

Teemo solo sonrió al ver como el carácter de su amiga no cambiaba. Estaba a punto de decir la razón por la cual vino, pero algo le llamo la atención.

-Esa camisa es muy grande, ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

Poppy bajo la cabeza mientras su cerebro trataba de recordar, pero cuando recordó casi sintió que su corazón dejo de latir por un segundo. Ella no podía permitir que Teemo se enterase que había robado la camiseta que estaba usando a Garen.

-Es un poco difícil conseguir ropa de nuestra talla en las tiendas normalmente, simplemente la compre para usarla de piyama. – Dijo, mientras que con un rápido movimiento sujeto el martillo que descansaba alado de su puerta. - Teemo lamento decirte que si solo viniste por eso te iras mal parado.

Teemo se rio para calmar a su compañera. –Lo estas mal entendiendo Poppy solo quería crea ambienta, ya sabes, hablar un poco, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos como es debido.

Poppy mueve con fuerza su martillo, pero Teemo esquivo el golpe con gracia. –Ultimo chance antes de mandarte a volar.

-Vale, vale, solo cálmate. - Teemo saca de sus ropas una carta, una carta cuyo sello dejo helada a Poppy. –Es para ti.

Poppy dejó caer su martillo mientras cogía asombrada y aterrada la carta, carta que parecía haber sido enviada por el alto consejo de los yordles.

\- ¿Por qué me buscan ahora? soy una exiliada. –Poppy levanta una mano. -Me expulsaron hace ya tanto que ni me acuerdo.

-Le pides respuestas al yordle equivocado, a ti te enviaron la carta, no a mí.

Poppy asintió restándole importancia.

-De acuerdo ¿algo más?

Teemo negó con la cabeza dando un paso atrás justo a tiempo para evitar que la puerta le golpease al cerrarse, cuando Poppy descargo su frustración con la puerta de su departamento.

-Supongo que sigue molesta con el consejo. -Suspiro. -Bien con eso ya van dos, ahora solo resta encontrar a Lulu y este molesto trabajo termino.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lux, la hermana menor de Garen, abrió los ojos aquella mañana, visualizando desde ese instante que sin duda alguna aquel día seria uno de esos días en los que se arrepentiría haber salido de la cama... aunque por desgracia aquel paso ya parecía haberse dado.

No estaba segura de cómo o el porqué, pero ella había despertado desnuda acostada contra la puerta, con ambas piernas abiertas, además de que su intimidad estaba cubierta por cierto liquido blanquecino, el cual había manchado su pecho, rostro y cabello. Todo eso mientras que el causante de esto; su novio, quien también estaba desnudo por obvias razones, dormía plácidamente en su cama totalmente tapada y calientito.

Lux quiso gritar con indignación mientras que el frio del suelo empezaba a cobrarle la factura.

No era como si ella no hubiese tenido relaciones sexuales antes, de hecho ya tenía algunas rutinas con Ezreal. Pero jamás sus juegos terminaron con tan curiosos resultados como los que parecía haber tenido en ese momento. Objetando la vez que ella había perdido la paciencia y decidió practicarle sexo anal a su amado.

-Lux levántate de una vez. Segunda llamada.

Lamentablemente para Lux el tiempo de indagar en él porque estaba tirada en el piso era inexistente. Ya que; Garen, su hermano mayor, el senescal de Demacia ya había llamado a su puerta por dos ocasiones. Aquella poderosa voz habían sido lo que la había sacado de su sueño y la maga de luz sabía que el tercer llamado vendría acompañado con su hermano abriendo la puerta de una patada nada modesta.

-¡estoy cambiándome Hermano ya bajo!-Grito con la esperanza de ganar unos pocos minutos para pensar.-Cálmate, cálmate, piensa.

Lux trataba inútilmente de usar sus atrofiadas neuronas para salir de problema, pero el tiempo se le acababa. Por lo que hizo lo único que tenía sentido, lanzo a su novio por la ventana en el acto, con todo sabanas, cobijas y colchón. Ignoro el grito de dolor del rubio cuando este descendió casi 3 metros a la calle, luego trato de limpiarse su cara y cabello con un trapo que humedeció en alcohol para su desgracia el cabello parecía estar muy seco para que eso funcionase, por lo que lo recogió con una tiara buscando disimular, luego se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que saco de su cajón.

Así en tiempo record pudo bajar al desayunador donde lo esperaba su hermano, claro que aún estaba con una resaca que la mataba lentamente.

\- ¿Noche movida hermanita?

Lux sintió un escalofrió subirle por la espalda, ella había estado tan apurada que no se había limpiado correctamente, si su hermano llegaba a olerla se armaría la gorda.

-Me pase un poco con los tragos, nada serio hermano. -Lux trato de coger su plato de comida y alejarse lo más posible de su hermano, pero cuando vio los ojos de Garen sus preocupaciones murieron. -Tú no te vez mejor, de hecho, te vez mucho peor que yo.

Garen solo asintió ante esa declaración, él estaba en las últimas, solo se había levantado porque su estómago le reclamaba por comida, caso contrario no se hubiese levantado hasta que su hermana lo levantase con comida caliente.

-Lo siento hermanita, solo desayunemos y descansemos lo que queda del día ¿Qué opinas?

-Bien por mi.-Lux asintió, era un buen plan, claro que los planes raramente salen como los planean.

Ezreal ingreso apresuradamente a la casa por la ventana de la cocina, afortunadamente estaba vestido, mal vestido, pero al menos tenía la ropa puesta, pero igual el corazón de Lux dio un vuelco nada agradable al pensar en la posibilidad de ser descubierta y que su querido novio acabase siendo cortado por la espada de su hermano.

\- ¿Ezreal no es un poco pronto para que invadas mi hogar para visitar a mi hermana?

Influenciado por el alcohol Garen bromeo un poco con una situación la cual en sus cabales hubiese terminado con el sacado al rubio de un golpe.

Ezreal solo negó con la cabeza mientras se ocultaba detrás de uno de los muebles.

-No he venido por Lux, eres tú con quien me gustaría hablar en esta ocasión Garen.

Por unos segundos al par de hermanos todo les parecía ir más lento mientras todas sus neuronas se activaban ante el recuerdo de eso rumores sobre la dudosa sexualidad del rubio, y ambos hermanos reaccionaron de distinta manera.

Garen quiso levantarse de su asiento mientras buscaba su amada espada a tientas, tenía la clara intención de usarla para decapitarlo si el rubio se atrevía a acercársele un solo CM más a su persona. Sin embargo fue su hermana fue la primera en agarrar la inmensa arma y amenazar a su novio con ella con una mirada que sin duda alguna dejaba helada la sangre a cualquiera.

-Quiero una explicación. -Lux clava el inmenso espadón alado de su novio con tal fuerza y a tan poca distancia de la entrepierna del rubio que este casi se desmaya. - ¡No gay!

Garen se rio de buena gana al ver la indignación en la cara de su hermana, además de que le parecía impresionante como había logrado levantar su arma con esos delgados y débiles brazos. Y aunque la verdad hubiese deseado que su hermana perdiese el control de la espada causándole un pequeño daño al rubio, agradecía no hubiese sangre en su casa.

Ezreal perdió el color de su cara.

-Estas mal entendiéndome. –Grito el rubio señalando afuera rápidamente. –Solo venía a decirle a tu hermano que una tropa de sometimiento a formado un perímetro alrededor de la casa…y parece le buscan a él personalmente por que están portando armaduras pesadas y escudos de metal grueso.

La felicidad de Garen murió al ver atravez del cristal, efectivamente una tropa de sometimiento estaba formando un perímetro alrededor de su casa.

-Hermano ¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Se quejó Lux mientras trataba inútilmente de retirar la espada de la pared.

-Supongo, lo voy a averiguar pronto.

-Hermano espera. - Lux rápidamente dejo la espada y encaro a su hermano. –No estarás pensando realmente en salir así nomás.

-Si. -Garen como buen demaciano no le tenía miedo a nada y nunca escudaría una falta por el alcohol, si alguna ley había roto el, él lo afrontaría como todo un demaciano firmemente ante la autoridad. –Ese es mi deber.

Garen se levantó de la mesa con una mirada decidida, pero su hermana al estar de frente no pudo evitar que su vista bajase hasta cierta parte de su anatomía, cierta parte que ella prefería evitar ver.

-Garen, pantalones ¡ahora!

Ante el grito desesperado de Lux Ezreal separo su vista de la espada que había estado a punto de castrarlo horriblemente para toparse con que su cuñado solo vestía una camisa con un horrible estampado de flores y una bóxer muy viejo. Bozer que poco o nada hacía para cubrirle las bien torneadas y trabajadas nalgas a Garen.

\- ¿No quieres primero ponerte pantalones Garen? Ya sabes como que ir a enfrentarlos en interior no es la mejor idea. - Comento Ezreal divertido. –Bueno puede a Tabrik no le moleste ver esas nalgas, pero a los soldados puede les incomode un poco tener que mostrar todo su coraje y valor al tratar de enfrentarse a esas gemelas jajajjajajajja.

Lux por su parte giro la cabeza completamente roja. _¿Cómo podía su hermano tener semejante tamaño? ¿Acaso su madre engaño a su padre con un caballo? Bueno eso explicaría esa inmensa vitalidad de la que gozaba, además de su inmensa altura. Pero la pregunta seguía, ¿"Eso" le cabria a alguna mujer? Y si no ¿Su hermano estaba destinado a pasar su vida en soledad?_

-Por favor hermano pantalones, y una ducha, no queremos más problemas como para que piensen tus hombres piensen que deseas realizar otra falta a la moral, yo saldré a decirles que sales en breve.

-Bueno también puedes decirles que lucharas con esa espada entre tus piernas aunque la verdad dudo alguno quiera batirse a duelo contra ella continuaba burlándose de la curiosa situación mientras el aludido solo bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

-Una ducha suena muy bien.- Garen solo asintió y corrió al baño para una rápida ducha de agua helada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tristana la mejor artillera de los yordles estaba bastante molesta con su amiga Poppy quien maldecía a diestra y siniestra sobre el contenido de la primicia que ambas había recibido aquella mañana.

-Tú no entiendes Tris, yo no puedo hacerlo, ¡no quiero volver!

Se quejó Poppy mientras despedazaba la carta que le había llegado.

-Como se atreven a exigir mi regreso después de cómo me trataron e exiliaron.

Tristana solo suspiro pesadamente, ella tampoco tenía algún deseo de regresar a su antiguo hogar.

-Poppy sé que es duro. -Tris ve como Poppy gruñe mientras descarga un golpe contra el piso. –Para ti más que eso, pero el consejo sigue teniendo nuestros juramentos. Cuando salimos juramos que si había problemas en nuestra natal tierra regresaríamos.

\- ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡De ser así ya hubiésemos oído algo!

-El que no nos hayan dicho nada no significa no lo haya en este momento, o puede que sea a futuro, no lo sabemos. –Tristana gruñe mientras relee la carta que Teemo le había traído hace solo unas pocas horas. –Juramos que protegeríamos nuestro hogar.

Poppy solo maldice mientras sede ante las palabras de su amiga, un juramento es un juramento.

-Pero aún hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer aquí como para irme así nada más.

Tristana golpeo a su amiga en la cabeza.

-No quiero que me digas que es Garen la única razón por la cual no quieres regresar a casa y faltar a tu palabra.

Poppy solo se limitó a frotarse la cabeza mientras un tono purpura coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Por dios Poppy, ¿Es enserio? -Tristana encara a su amiga con renovada furia. – ¿Pones en duda tu juramento solo porque le tienes ganas a un mero humano?

-Garen no es un mero humano. –Poppy sonríe tontamente. –Es muy especial en más de un sentido de la palabra.

Tristana solo se frota la cabeza desesperadamente.

-No importa cuán grandiosa tenga la verga, si la tiene de más de 10cm de largo no te cabra por más que lo intentes, ni que decir que si o que me dices de que es más ancha que tu puño es verdad. No importa lo que le hagas, solo te vas a terminar lastimando.

Poppy no dijo nada contra eso, aunque había algo que le llamo la atención.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que solo nos caben 10 cm dentro con tanta exactitud?

Ahora era el momento de Tristana para sonrojarse.

-Yo este… ¿investigue?

Poppy sonrió con malicia mientras saltaba sobre su semejante.

\- ¿Así que te metiste una regla o qué? Digo pareces muy segura del dato.

Tristana no quería responder eso, pero era obvio que Poppy no le soltaría si ella no soltaba la sopa.

-Estaba limpiando el cañón de mi arma cuando me entro curiosidad, ya sabes una sana curiosidad meramente científica.-Poppy la apuñala con la mirada.- Me metí el mango del limpiador, ¡solo quería saber cómo se siente! Escuche decir a Quinn que duele la primera vez, pero no es como si estuviese planeando tener relaciones con alguien, menos con un humano común. -Poppy sonríe mientras le presiona contra el piso. – ¿Qué más quieres te diga?

-¿Dolió?

-No tanto, pero como que se me quedo atorado el mango más o menos cuando llegue a los 10 cm de profundidad. -Tristana golpea a Poppy para que esta se quite de encima. -Listo ya tienes tu respuesta así que suéltame y quita esa sonrisa enferma.

Poppy le soltó, pero no quito esa sonrisa enferma.

-Supongo que 10cm son tu límite, pero yo no sé el mío y quiero averiguarlo.

Tristana estaba a punto de ofrecerse el mismo plumero que ella había usado, pero estaba claro que Poppy no lo tomaría.

-Y quiero que sea Garen quien me mida. Centímetro a centímetro hasta que no pueda más.

Tristana suspiro. -Supongo que no se puede evitar. ¿Si te ayudo a comprender cuan ilógico es lo que pides prometes que regresaras conmigo sin chistar?

-Si.

-Hablo enserio Poppy, no quiero que después haya algún mal entendido o que de la nada salgas con que con yoga te relajas y entra, ¿Si te ayudo prometes regresar?

-Sí, sí, lo prometo. –Poppy suspira cansadamente. –Solo quiero experimentar una vez, si no se puede pues no se puede, me arrepentiré de nacer como yordle pero no puedo hacer más.

Tristana se levantó mientras veía a su amiga fantasear de nuevo con el demaciano. _La conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que su actitud estaba muy cambiada a lo que ella recordaba, pero también conocía lo suficiente a Garen como para pensar que él le había hecho algo. ¿Sería amor eso que Poppy sentía? Ella nunca había experimentado el amor así que no sabía. De hecho, lo más cercano a amor que conocía ella era por Rumble, un pobre yordle que hacia un montón de tonterías para llamar su atención, todas inútilmente ella no tenía deseo alguno de compartir su tiempo con el inventor, mucho menos lo consideraba una posible pareja para procrear, aun así Rumble no se desanimaba y seguía inventándose cosas para llamarle la atención._

-Supongo que el amor es una cosa de locos.

* * *

 ** _Si les gusto esta historia no se olviden pasarse por mis otros trabajos o busquen las historias de una lucha por ser (Uzumaki, Dranel, Kurosaki, Kepchu, o Britania) de kaiserofdarness donde yo le ayudo un poco._**

 ** _Bye !Comenten!_**


End file.
